Aspects of the present disclosure relate to server mounting infrastructure, more particular aspects relate to server door construction.
Typical server doors are designed to allow air to flow through the server door, while preventing noise and electromagnetic radiation from spreading from one side of the door to the other. These conflicting design objectives lead to server doors of varying complexity, which often causes the doors to be expensive to manufacture and assemble.